Just A Scratch
by porte8a2
Summary: The Overwatch Team runs into trouble on a mission. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler must keep her composure. Originally meant to be one chapter, this story will be broken into a few chapters (under five).
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just A Scratch

Rating: Teen and Up

Category: F/F

Fandom: Overwatch (Video Game)

Characters: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Overwatch Team

Language: English

Notes: Writing prompt from Tumblr. Use of the 8-Point Story Arc. I've never played Overwatch (I definitely want to) but I'm total Pharmercy trash. Originally intended to be one chapter but think I'm going to have to break this into multiple parts. I'm getting back into the swing of writing so should hopefully have the second part up next weekend.

Summary: Problems arise on a mission and the team has to deal with the consequences. Mean while, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler has to maintain her composure.

Angela stood in the shadows of the top floor of the vacant office building. Snow fell gently in the early, dawn light. She shivered when the breeze blew through the windows, her armor blocking out most of the bitter cold. They were in some forgotten Russian city, abandoned years ago in the Omnic Crisis. The asphalt street cracked and broken apart as if an earthquake had ripped through. Buildings stood empty and dilapidated, some nothing more than a pile of rubble, ravaged by war, by time and nature.

Overwatch had been dispatched to this remote location to intercept a Talon Payload. What exactly it was, they didn't know but intelligence reports indicated that it was capable of destruction on a massive scale. It was strange to see Talon active in such a desolate city, preferring to stick to civilization and hiding their operations in plain site in the guise of legitimate business interactions.

Angela tapped her fingers against the Caduceus Staff in impatience. She was wound tight, the lack of details they were given for this mission of deep concern for her. Details were sparse and they didn't have much actionable intelligence other than Overwatch Command deemed the threat was viable. That was enough to warrant a full squadron.

She pressed the side of her visor and her team mates came to light before her eyes. The payload would come from the south, marching directly towards their location. The plan was to intercept and ambush the payload at this location. DVa and Tracer were positioned south of the intersection and had already laid charges on the East and West buildings. Once the payload had reached this location, they would blow the charges and funnel the payload farther north. DVa and Tracer would provide covering fire to prevent Talon from retreating back South.

Zarya and Reinhardt had taken postions on the East and West sides on the second floor. Their job was to keep Talon from fleeing down the side streets and to ensure they stayed centered on the road. Widowmaker, located farther North, would then begin picking off the Talon agents one by one. Pharah was located across from Angela on the rooftop and would provide covering fire.

It was a simple plan, one Pharah had designed. The intent was to overwhelm the enemy with speed and force. If all went to plan, the Talon agents wouldn't stand a chance and the Overwatch crew would be headed home by nightfall, payload in tow.

From her perch, Angela could monitor the team and provide medical assistance as needed in the span of a beat of her wings. She touched the side of her visor and their life signs were brilliant beacons in front of her eyes. Hopefully, they could all get out of this with minor scrapes and bruises.

Static came through the comms and she heard Pharah issue a sharp command to DVa. DVa was live streaming the event, per usual. This, of course, irritated Pharah to no end, always the consummate soldier. The static made it difficult to understand exactly what Pharah was saying. It became obvious when DVa voiced her displeasure but dutifully stopped her live stream, muttering curses under her breath. The comm channel cleared of static, Reinhardt and Zarya laughed catching the last few curses.

Angela heard Pharah sigh through the comms and her heart went out to her. Angela understood just how much Pharah took her duties seriously and knew that the lack of protocols sometimes got to the professional soldier. They settled into silence as the wait continued.

"Hey love, when is this payload supposed to come? I've a hot date tonight I don't want to miss." Tracer's voice broke the silence.

"Satellite maps indicate the payload is on schedule and should reach the target area half-past O'seven hundred."

"No offense, love, but it's almost time and there's been no sight of the buggers."

"Patience is a virtue, Tracer. The payload will be here on time. You should see them crest the hill before we do."

"Right, I'll just go give it a peak then."

"Tracer, no-"

Tracer blinked out before Pharah could tell her to hold her position. Angela stifled a laugh when she heard their commander curse in Arabic. Just as quickly, Lena blinked back to her position. Her voice was giddy with excitement as she spoke.

"Right on, Cap! Those Talon bastards will be cresting the hill in the next five minutes."

"What are we looking at?"

"What do you mean Cap?"

Angela could almost see Pharah as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her mouth was probably set in a grim line as she counted to ten in her head. Pharah was known for her patience and calm demeanor and Angela could tell Pharah was grasping for patience as she dealt with the hyperactive Tracer.

"Tracer, intelligence reports gave no indication of troop size or units. What troops do they have assigned to that payload."

"Right, be back in a jiff, Cap."

It took no longer than a minute and Tracer was back. Her report was detailed. They were looking at a light escort detail, no heavy arms, only assault-type plasma rifles. Ten soldiers flanked each side of the large truck carrying payload. The soldiers weren't even wearing full body armor. It was strange, for such an important shipment, they should have had a heavier detail to protect their cargo. A niggling doubt made the hair on the back on Angela's head stand on end but she shook it off. She needed to focus, soon they would be in the heat of battle and none of them could afford to be distracted.

Sun peaked through the buildings as the sun rose in the East. It wasn't long before they saw the transport detail. At first, nothing more than tiny blurs on the horizon, they gained shape the closer they got. Tracer had been spot on. They were looking at a small contingent, nothing that they couldn't handle with ease but the closer they got the more Angela's concern grew. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Although not a combat expert, she had experienced more than her fair share. She opened a private channel to Pharah.

"Pharah."

Angela waited patiently then heard the soft click of the radio indicating communication was coming through. When Pharah spoke, her voice was strong and quiet. It was lightly accented and almost lyrical, a transference from her native Arabic. Angela let that soothing voice wash over her. She could never tell Pharah how she made her feel, duty and responsibility always first in the forefront of their minds. Personal feelings could not be allowed to interfere.

"Yes, Mercy?"

"Does something feel off to you? There is a distinct lack of soldiers on what is supposed to be a high-priority payload."

"I agree but the intelligence reports were incomplete at best. Command thinks this is a real threat. We couldn't wait and miss the opportunity."

"I understand, Pharah but I don't like this. We should be looking at a heavier detail or at bare minimum more soldiers. Look at the size of that truck! What exactly are they transporting?"

The truck was large, wide and long enough to transport at least three tanks. Whatever it was, it was large and heavy, if the way the tires bit into the asphalt was any indication. She began to wonder exactly what it was they were dealing with.

"Unknown. Our assets inside the Talon organization couldn't provide specific details without risking their cover. We are, in essence, operating in the dark."

"So, we don't have any idea of what we're dealing with?"

"Affirmative. All I know is that Command felt this was important enough to send us out, even with the lack of details."

Angela's smile was grim. Her soldier always following protocol and respecting the chain of command. Pharah had only been with Overwatch for about a year and she had still not learned to relax when on a mission like the rest of the team. She also didn't argue with Overwatch Command unless she felt she had valid ground to debate their decisions. Pharah was a soldier first and foremost, years of training drilled into her on how to act and react in the most professional and efficient manner.

"Maybe we should abort?"

Silence greeted Angela. She knew it wasn't because Pharah was indignant with her suggestion but because she was seriously considering the merits of such an action. Pharah treasured each and every member of the Overwatch team, even if at times she seemed aloof and uncaring. Angela knew better, knew just how much weight Pharah carried on her shoulders. Pharah would put herself in the line of fire to save one of her team mates. She wouldn't risk their lives unnecessarily and only then if the mission was of the utmost importance. When Pharah spoke again, her voice was filled with the steel of a soldier knowing they were about to walk through hell.

"We stay the course and adjust as needed."

"Understood."

"And Mercy..."

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything crazy. I-... We need you to stay in one piece."

Angela's heart skipped a beat at what she thought, what she hoped she heard in Pharah's voice but knowing it was just her wishful thinking. Shaking her head, she tried to let go of such unreasonable thoughts.

"Don't worry about me. Just try and get us out of here alive. Mercy out."

With that, the comm channel she had opened was severed. Next she heard the click of the radio as Pharah's voice was broadcast to the team, telling them to prepare themselves. The payload was getting closer, already having passed DVa and Tracer,'s location, she could almost pick out the details on the Talon uniforms. Anticipation and fear settled in her stomach with each step they took. She tightened her grip on her staff, the raised edges biting into her gloves, she sunk farther into the shadows. Soon the command would come and all hell would break lose.

Angela didn't have to wait long. As soon as the escort detail had passed half-way through the intersection, Pharah gave the order. Explosions ripped through the buildings on the East and West side, the implosion causing them to come down, a cascade of concrete and rebar falling, crushing some of the soldiers, impaling others. Angela, closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the screams of the dying. She was a doctor, sworn to protect life but in this case she could only watch and listen as people died before her. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes and began monitoring the team.

The Talon soldiers were in disarray, they tried to backtrack south, only to have DVa and Tracer blocking their path. The two women keeping up a barrage of fire, preventing the retreat. As expected, the soldiers tried to flee down the East and West streets but Zarya and Reinhardt were there, bullets tearing through armor, severing limbs and staining the ground red with their blood. Screams and shots fired rang through the streets, the comms were cluttered with chatter as the team rang out status. Angela checked her visor, the team was in good health although it looked as if Zarya might have taken some damage from the initial explosion. She was safe for now and would not need assistance just yet.

Angela heard the shots as they whizzed past her window. Widowmaker making quick work of the remaining soldiers that were disoriented from the ambush. They never stood a chance. Angela looked across and saw Pharah also dispatching the last of the soldiers. Through the noise and the chaos, she felt more than heard Pharah's voice.

"Ceasefire! Ceasefire! Damn it, Zarya, I said hold your fire!"

The last shot echoed through the empty streets. Dust was still settling from the explosions, bits and pieces of concrete fell, kicking up sediment as it rolled down the side of the buildings and finally coming to rest in the road. The fire fight couldn't have taken more than ten minutes. Pharah's voice, calm and self-assured whispered in her ear.

"Everyone hold your position. I'm going to circle around and ensure the enemy has been neutralized. Widowmaker, keep an eye on the target area."

The jets of the Raptora suit roared to life and Pharah took to the sky. Ten minutes, then twenty passed. Pharah had gone out of range of her visor. Only the sound of the jets in the distance did anything to reassure Angela that Pharah was still alive and well. The sound of the jets grew closer as Pharah continued her aerial sweep, spiraling back towards their location as she scanned the ground. Finally she returned, hovering directly above the worst of the carnage.

"All clear. Everyone regroup on my position. Widowmaker, maintain surveillance."

Cheers came rushing through the comms and Pharah cursed in Arabic as she grabbed quickly for her ears. She landed next to the transport truck and waited patiently for the team to join her. Angela, glided down from her hiding spot and quickly went to Zarya's aid. The woman was still pumped from combat, wrapped up in celebrating their victory with Reinhardt. Tired of trying to wrangle the woman, Angela hooked the Caduceus staff on the large woman's shoulder, swinging her around and down to her eyesight.

"Hold still!"

Angela's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. She quickly scanned Zarya, aside from some minor scrapes and bruises, the worst injury were a few broken ribs, most likely from being so close to the concussive blasts of the explosions. She administered a couple booster shots filled with the nanotechnology that would help repair the damage.

"No more rough-housing for you, Zarya. I'm recommending at least two days rest before you're ready to go out on missions."

"If you say so, Doc."

Zarya's thickly accented response showed no signs that she was taking Angela seriously or any remorse for not taking her seriously. Angela released a long sigh and scanned the rest of the team. All were in good health and could be treated back at base. She left the group and walked over to Pharah who was looking at the truck in consternation. She gently laid her hand on the taller woman's shoulder, standing closer than she probably should have been. She felt Pharah relax next to her.

"What is it? You look concerned."

"My scanner can't penetrate the shell of the truck. I can't see what's inside. If we open this thing up, we could set off a trap."

"Unfortunately, there is only one way to find out."

Pharah nodded and walked to the back of the truck. Angela followed closely behind. As soon as Pharah reached for the panel to hack the console, there was a whoosh of air as the truck exploded. Angela found herself being flung through space, she braced herself for the impact that was imminent but only felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, one hand coming up to cover her head and tuck it into the crook of a neck. Jet engines roared to life, desperately trying to slow their tumble through the air. _Pharah_. Angela could feel the sickening thud as Pharah's body absorbed blow after blow as they crashed through the buildings from the force of the impact.

They finally came skidding to a halt, the back of the Raptora suit firmly lodged into a wall of a building, the jets sputtering in one final attempt before dying. Angela lay draped over the prone body of the wonderful woman that had saved her life. Blood dripped from under Pharah's helmet and Angela's blood ran cold. She tried to get a reading on the woman beneath her but the force of the explosion must have damaged her suit. She could get no health readings.

"Everyone, report! What is your status? Repeat, what is your status?"

Static buzzed in her ear, there was no response, She tapped the side of her visor, finally blips began appearing before her eyes but she could only determine the location of the team. She took a breath, she needed to confirm Fareeha was safe, then she could address the injuries for the rest of the team. Her hands came up shakily, feeling for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the steady thrum under her fingers. Still, she couldn't prevent the panic from seeping into her voice.

"Fareeha! Fareeha, wake up!"

Angela, gently poked and prodded the woman, trying to get a reaction from her. It took a few minutes but finally Fareeha responded to her gentle but persistent touch, waking with a groan. Angela couldn't see her face and cursed the wretched blue suit from preventing her from looking into Fareeha's eyes. She needed to see the woman under the mask, feel her heartbeat under her fingertips but she settled for resting her hands on the Fareeha's arms.

"Mein schatz, speak to me. Tell me where it hurts."

With another groan, Fareeha lifted her head, eyes still hidden from Angela, her gaze was drawn to the lips quirked in a lopsided grin. Fareeha's hands came to rest softly on Angela's waist and she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"I'm alright, just got knocked around a bit. Are you okay?"

"Ja, all in one piece thanks to you." Fareeha lifted her hand and brushed the blonde wisps of hair that had fallen in Angela's face away, tucking them behind her ear. Again, Angela wished she could see the woman's face.

"I'm glad. What about the rest of the team?"

"I don't know. My suit is damaged, all I can get is a location on them, no health readings."

"Go to them. I'll be alright. They may need help and there is no point in you staying here with me."

A protest perched on her tongue but Fareeha brought her hand up and rested her gloved fingers on soft lips. Angela was at a loss for words.

"Don't argue. I'm fine and someone could need your help. Can you fly? Do you have your staff?"

Angela looked around and found that her staff was a few hundred yards from where they had come crashing through. She gingerly lifted herself off of Fareeha and stretched her wings. All seemed to be in working order. She looked at Fareeha longingly before taking a step back.

"Don't you dare move. We'll be back to pick you up. In the meantime just rest, mein schatz."

Again, the lopsided smile graced Fareeha's face and Angela couldn't understand where she could find humor in this mess. With reluctance, she turned her back and flew off into the distance, picking up her staff along the way. Tracer was closest and she sped towards the locator beacon. Little did she know, behind her blood had begun slowly pooling around Fareeha, seeping from beneath the Raptora suit and the pipe that had been impaled in her back.

"Stay safe, ya amar."

Notes: I had planned on keeping this all in one-part but think I'm going to have to break it up into at least a few parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just A Scratch

Rating: Teen and Up

Category: F/F

Fandom: Overwatch (Video Game)

Characters: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Overwatch Team

Language: English

Notes: Writing prompt from Tumblr. Use of the 8-Point Story Arc.

Summary: Part 2. While out on a mission the Overwatch team encountered trouble. Now it's a race to save their lives.

Blood soaked her hands. No matter how much she tried to heal the woman laying prone beneath her, the blood kept flowing. Like a litany she kept repeating, _heros never die,_ her words no more than a whisper. The brave woman who had risked her life to save her own was slowly slipping away from her and there was nothing she could do. Tears streaked her face as she let loose a cry of frustration.

"Mein Gott, can't this damn bird move any faster!"

"Apologies ma'am. If I push it any harder, we're likely to blow an engine."

As if to emphasize the point, the transport plane shuddered as if the wings would tear from their rivets. Angela shook her head and looked down at Fareeha, eyes closed as if she were just sleeping. She was straddling Fareeha's hips on the gurney, hands firmly pressed to the wound on her abdomen. Had this been any other situation she might have taken pleasure in how good it felt to be this close.

All she could think about though was how near she was to losing Fareeha. Angela was spent and as much as she tried to muster the strength to heal, only a dull, golden light illuminated the skin beneath her hands. It wouldn't be enough to save Fareeha but hopefully it would keep her alive until they reached the base. She swallowed her frustration, laying her head gently on Fareeha's shoulder. Her healing abilities were failing her when she needed them the most. She had managed to patch the wound on Fareeha's back but the pipe had cut clean through, stopping just short of piercing the chest guard on the Raptora suit.

She wanted to strangle her, for being brave, for taking such a risk, for not being honest about how badly hurt she had been and she promised herself she would make sure Fareeha got through this, if only so she could throttle the woman. She wanted to punish Fareeha but mostly she wanted to punish herself for ever leaving this beautiful woman alone and in pain.

The team had needed her and she made her way to Tracer. Luckily, the young woman had been standing farther away from the truck when the explosion was triggered. Lena had been able to blink away to avoid most of the damage but the shock wave had caught up to her, tossing her through the glass windows of an old diner. She had suffered a number of broken bones and numerous lacerations to her face and arms. Angela was able to heal most of the major injuries with the Caduceus staff, then used a booster shot to assist the healing process.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than you look, love." Angela gave the young woman an annoyed look. Tracer only gave her a cheeky smile in return.

"I'm alright, love just feel like I've been run over by a train. We were lucky. Where are the others?"

"I was just with Fareeha and according to the locater beacons, the rest of the team are still near the blast zone. I haven't been able to raise anyone on the comms and my suit is damaged."

"Then we best find those blighters before they run off and get themselves into trouble."

Tracer went to stand but immediately fell back down to the ground, a sharp cry coming from her lips. Angela laid her hand gently on Tracer's arm, her thumb rubbing soothing circles. She was shaking, most likely because of adrenaline.

"You're not going anywhere, Lena. Stay here and rest, at least for a few more minutes. You can join us at the following coordinates when ready."

Tracer looked as if she wanted to argue but simply nodded her head in acquiescence. After ensuring that Tracer was safe and she had rendezvous point, Angela jumped back into the air and took off to the next beacon. Looking through the visor, Reinhardt, Zarya and DVa were all together but she wasn't sure how much she could trust the readings. Her suit had absorbed a ton of damage and flying was draining the remaining power reserves.

She wasn't sure how she had managed to escape with only a few cuts and bruises. The left side of her face was numb, she had probably fractured her cheek and she could feel the warm stream of blood running down her right temple and down her neck, staining the collar of her suit. Angela could only assume that Fareeha and the Raptora suit had taken the brunt of the blow. Her thoughts strayed to her, hoping she was still safe. She would take care of Fareeha and her own wounds later, right now the team needed her.

Angela stumbled as she landed, her wings drooping as the last of her power reserves faded. It would take some time for it to replenish. Not waiting, she jogged the rest of the way to the team. When she reached the intersection where they had carefully laid out their ambush prior, only a crater remained. The surrounding buildings were now perched precariously on uneven ground, their own supports bent and threatening to buckle.

Her visor flickered, her friends' beacons disappearing. She tapped the side impatiently and the beacons flared to life again, blinking in and out. The other three had been flung far West and Angela made her way carefully around the crater and crumbling buildings. Her feet were heavy and each step made the fire burning in her thighs worse. The suit was only a hindrance now that the power was depleted. If they made it through this, she promised herself to spend more time in the gym working on her strength and endurance. She couldn't rely solely on the suit.

It didn't take long to find the rest of the team. Her heart caught in her throat as she got closer and saw the limp form of Reinhardt on the ground, Zarya and DVa hovering over him. DVa was desperately trying to wake him. She skidded to a halt pushing the women out of the way, her doctor's instinct kicking in as she began triage.

DVa stood off to the side, wrapped in the strong arms of Zarya, their faces pale with fear as they watched her work.

"What happened?" When neither responded she snapped at them, her voice cutting through their daze like a knife.

"What happened?" It was Zarya that spoke. Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming at the top of her lungs. Knowing her, it wasn't improbable.

"Reinhardt, shielded us, the damn fool! I have no idea how he got it up in time. One minute we're celebrating and the next we're flung halfway down the block. When the shield failed..."

DVa spoke up then, clearing her throat and taking a step closer to Angela.

"When the shield failed, I tried to use my mech to take the rest of the impact but I wasn't fast enough. Reinhardt...I saw Reinhardt..."

DVa's voice cracked and Zarya rested her large hands on the young girl's shoulders. It didn't take much guessing to figure out what happened. Angela could see the damage that had ripped through Reinhardt's chest and face. His pulse was thready, weak and she could feel it failing. She didn't have the power left to treat even the most basic injuries on him, let alone to heal the mortal injuries that were were killing him. She needed more power and she couldn't wait until the power reserves regenerated. She looked at the twisted pile of metal, all that remained of the mech when the idea struck her.

"DVa, is your mech's powercell still functional?" DVa's face was a mask of confusion. She looked at the mangled wreck and that's when it hit Angela of just how lucky her friends had been. Understanding dawned on her face and DVa ran to the mech, ripping out the cell and running over to Angela's side. DVa opened a small panel on Angela's back, underneath her wings and then proceeded to run the wiring from the suit to the cell.

"Might want to bit down on something, Doctor Ziegler. I'm hot wiring your suit and it's not going to be pleasant." Angela gritted her teeth, her face set in determination. With a quick nod of her head, she gave DVa the go ahead.

"Do it."

Without warning, electricity ran through her body. Any normal person would have died from the current. If not for the suit insulating her from most of the shock, the pain alone made her want to pass out. It seemed to last an eternity but it couldn't have been more than thirty seconds and then it was gone. Smoke rose from her collar and Angela felt a burning sensation between her shoulder blades. She probably had 2nd to 3rd degree burns but she would deal with it later.

In resolute hands, she grabbed her staff. The bright golden glow encompassing her and Reinhardt. She watched as the wounds healed from the inside out, turning gaping wounds into closed, albeit bruised flesh. The light slowly dissipated and after feeling for a pulse, felt satisfied as it remained steady and strong. Reinhardt

wouldn't be waking up anytime soon but he wouldn't be dying today either. She needed to get him back to base where they could take proper exams to ensure there was no internal bleeding but she was confident he would make a full recovery. Angela looked up at DVa and Zarya with a smile, relief flooded their faces. Only then did DVa allow herself a good cry, throwing herself against Zarya and burying her head into her ample chest.

They all jumped when feedback and static blasted through their earpieces. It cleared shortly after and Tracer's sing-song voice chirped on the line.

"Good day, loves!"

"Tracer, where are you? I told you to rendezvous on my position."

Tracer laughed and Angela could understand why Fareeha found the woman's behavior irritating at times. This was no laughing matter. They had injured, they couldn't mount a defense and more than likely Talon reinforcements were approaching their location to confirm the kills. They were running out of time.

"No worries, doc. I felt someone needed to touch base with Widowmaker, seeing as how she was the only one not caught up in all the excitement. I thought it best she knew we were still alive." Angela had to admit that Tracer's decision had been spot on. That's when it hit her. The comms were back up.

"How are we communicating?" Widowmaker's cool voice spoke in her ear and she stifled the shiver that raced down her spine.

"The comm signal needed to be calibrated and boosted. Seeing as how I avoided the explosion, my comm was the only working link. I just replicated my signal across the team and then used the satellite on this building to amplify it. I've already sent a distress signal. Our ride home is seven minutes out."

The transport plane took a sharp dive and Angela was almost flung off her perch on Fareeha, the gurney tipping precariously on edge. Her words were sharp and harsh when she cursed at the pilot.

"Apologies, ma'am we are heading into the base."

"Radio ahead and make sure that my staff has readied the operating room."

"Already taken care of ma'am."

Angela sighed with relief and looked at the woman beneath her, pale and lifeless. Gently running her fingertips down her cheek, she traced the tattoo under one eye. She couldn't lose Fareeha. She had already lost so much. Even if she could never tell Fareeha how she felt about her, she would do everything she could to make sure she survived and found happiness. Unable to hold back her tears anymore, she cried.

"Mein schatz, do not leave me. Please, do not leave me."

It wasn't much longer and they landed at the base. Slipping back into her training as a doctor, she took

command of the medics and nurses bustling about, barking directions at them. She locked Angela away, the woman that loved Fareeha with all of her being and became Doctor Ziegler, world reknown and prodigy surgeon. Fareeha needed the world's best and Angela swore by all that was holy, or perhaps unholy, that she would become that for her. She would fight the devil himself to save the life of the woman she loved.

Author Note: Apologies, I know it's a short chapter. Please look forward to the next Sunday for Part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just a Scratch

Category: F/F

Fandom: Overwatch (video game)

Language: English

Notes: Writing prompt from Tumblr. Use of 8-point story arc. Sorry for the delay, trouble uploading to .

Summary: Part 3. The Overwatch team has made it back to base but is it too late to save Fareeha's life.

Days had past and there was no sign of improvement. It was no small consolation to Angela that there had been no signs of deterioration either. She had sat vigil over Fareeha since getting back to base. She had refused to leave when the team had come to relieve her from her steadfast watch. They had tried forcing her to rest, tried locking her out of the medbay but that had only earned them her wrath.

Stubbornly she safe guarded her position next to Fareeha. It was only when she had collapsed from exhaustion did she grudgingly admit that she was of no use to anyone in her state. Reinhardt, who was still recuperating himself and confined to a wheelchair, had only driven that point home when he had gruffly admonished her like he might a child.

"What good are you to anyone like this, liebling? Do you think Fareeha would be happy that you are trying to kill yourself with this behavior?" Angela scowled at the friend.

"When I need a second opinion, I'll ask for it old man." Angela turned her back, watching Fareeha anxiously through the glass windows of her office.

"Ja, then what happens when we need you to help, when we need you not as a fighter but as a healer and you can't do a thing because you have not taken care of yourself? What happens then, liebling?"

"I'll do my duty as I always have."

"You can do nothing if you are dead on your feet! Your stubbornness will get someone killed and if you are not careful, it will be Fareeha you lose."

"Enough, Reinhardt! You don't know anything! What can you, what can any of you do when even my best failed her?" She knew she sounded like a petulant child. She chalked it up to stress and her pounding head. She could barely think. She was consumed by the woman lying silently in the medbay. All she could see was Fareeha not moving. Fareeha not waking up. Fareeha slipping away from her.

"That may be true but if you are to help Fareeha through this, she needs you at your best."

Tears fell from her eyes. Angela was exhausted. Since the attack it had been the same routine. Check Fareeha's vitals, rotate her body so as not to cause bed sores or discomfort, brush her hair, bathe her and change her medical gown. Wash, rinse, repeat. Monotony had been her sanity.

When they had landed and managed to get Fareeha onto the operating table, she had already flatlined. It had been a fight to get her back and another grueling twelve hours of surgery to repair the damage. It was touch and go the first few days but soon they had Fareeha stabilized. Now it was a waiting game, not even her abilities or all the technology of Overwatch had managed to wake the woman. She looked at Reinhardt then, her voice broken.

"I can't do anything. I can't wake her up. I can't save her. What do I do? What do I do, Reinhardt?" The old man's face softened and his tone was gentle when he spoke.

"You have done enough, liebling. The rest is up to Fareeha and with you by her side, she will come back to us." With a nudge of his wheelchair he pushed her towards the door.

"Go! Shower, eat, then rest. I will take first watch."

"But-!"

"Don't argue with me. If anything changes you will be the first to know."

Reluctantly, Angela nodded and left to do as she was told but not before casting one last lingering glance in Fareeha's direction. Even she had to admit that she needed to remove herself from the situation. She was starving and food won out, then thought better of it when she noticed the strange odor she had smelled in the medbay now followed her down the hall. Shower first, then food.

Taking a long, hot shower had done wonders in working out the kinks in her shoulders. She hadn't realized how tense they had been. The hot spray, at first uncomfortable on her still healing wounds, eventually had her groaning in relief as muscles relaxed. She had needed this and she reminded herself to make sure she thanked Reinhardt later. She slipped on some sweats and a light t-shirt she had swiped from Fareeha's room. She hoped Fareeha would forgive her for her insolence. Of course, she planned to return it before Fareeha ever found out about it.

She padded down the empty corridors to the kitchen. Gourmet it was not but it suited the needs of the team. Basic and functional. There was nothing in the refrigerator and the freezer was worse off. She was stuck with mission rations and tap water. Ripping into one, possibly chicken and rice, she was surprised to find it wasn't half as bad as it looked. Then again not eating a full meal for days probably helped the taste.

Clean and fed, Angela made her way back to the medbay, each step more anxious than the next. She had been gone for almost two hours and Reinhardt had not called for her. Good news, nothing had changed. Bad news, nothing had changed.

When she reached the medbay, Reinhardt had parked his wheelchair near Fareeha's head. The room was dark except for the halogen lights shining brightly above the lone, occupied bed. Reinhardt had a book propped in his lap, reading to the woman lying silently next to him. When she stepped closer, he waved her off and when she ignored him he tossed a stern glare in her direction. Raising her hands in defeat, she beat a silent retreat to her room, which was right across from Fareeha.

Angela collapsed on her bed face first. She had left her door open and light spilled in. Reinhardt had resumed his book, his deep voice, heavily accented, was comforting. She could only make out a few words as his voice faded in and out. She recognized some of it, an old German fairy tale, one her parents used to read to her before bed. The steady lull of his voice and exhaustion finally caught up with her and it wasn't long after that sleep claimed her.

Many days passed like this, someone would keep an eye on Fareeha while Angela rested or caught up on her work. Despite the lull in activity, Angela still had other patients to attend to, minor check ups and training injuries. At first she was content to let others tend to the other medbay visitors but guilt started to weigh on her. She had taken an oath to do no harm and to be a healer to all people. How could she ignore people in need, even if their needs were minor.

Once Angela had resumed her normal activities, relief replaced her guilt. Even if she could do nothing to make Fareeha better, she could help others and that was all she wanted to do. As time passed, Fareeha's condition improved but she remained comatose. Command had decided that the team had work to do and missions resumed. Reinhardt was still recuperating, so he remained to watch over the Egyptian. Those days were hard on Angela, her thoughts always drifting to Fareeha.

Today had been especially tough. They had all made it back to the base in one piece after successfully completing their mission. After eating a light dinner, Angela had washed the dirt and grime away, and headed back to the medbay but not before swiping another t-shirt from Fareeha's room. She was starting to gather a nice collection. She really needed to wash and return the others.

In the medbay, Reinhardt regaled her with the underwhelming events of the day involving a rather nasty papercut and a lost recruit. The old man also had news of the person they were most concerned for.

"I swear, liebling, I saw her fingers twitch! She will be back with us in no time." Angela didn't have the heart to tell him that these were probably involuntary muscle movements but she humored him.

"That's wonderful news."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic. Rejoice! Fareeha is a fighter and she will wake up soon."

However, after weeks of watching the woman she loved laying in the medbay with little improvement, did not give her much hope. After offering her assurances to Reinhardt, she watched the old man hobble from the room. He was doing much better and no longer confined to a wheelchair.

Angela turned to the woman in bed, sitting down on the edge. Gently, she ran her fingers through her dark hair, tracing her jawline, her lips and wishing with all her heart that Fareeha would wake up, begging the universe to return the woman she loved to her and promising if it did, to be honest with herself and to the woman laying in bed.

Note: Thanks for reading. Please look forward to the conclusion coming next Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just a Scratch

Category: F/F

Fandom: Overwatch (video game)

Language: English

Notes: Writing prompt from Tumblr. Use of 8-point story arc.

Summary: Part 4 - The Conclusion.

Angela couldn't move. A strong arm circled her back and snaked around her waist, trapping her against a firm body. She stiffened, the last thing she remembered was sitting on the edge of Fareeha's bed, telling the comatose woman of her day. At one point she had leaned forward and rested her head on Fareeha's shoulder. After that, it all became a bit fuzzy. Angela relaxed, she had probably just fallen asleep next to the Egyptian.

Not wanting to open her eyes and dispel the magic of the moment, Angela moved closer to Fareeha's warm body, resting her head more firmly in the crook of Fareeha's neck. She ran her hand across the woman's waist, pulling herself flush against her side. She really should move. As a doctor, this was beyond improper but Angela wanted to savor this moment before reality came crashing back down.

Angela let a contented sigh slip from her as the warm hand on her side began rubbing soothing circles beneath her night shirt. She stifled a groan when that same hand moved to her lower back and began massaging. She bit her lip when a moan slipped from her lips. Then she stiffened, terror and excitement making her freeze. Her eyes shot open and she leaned up on her elbow, causing the woman next to her to grunt when she accidently hit her ribs.

"Fareeha! You're awake?" Angela leaned over until she was half on the bed and half on top of the other woman and gently grasped the Egyptian's chin. She forced the woman to look at her. Sleep dazed but bright eyes looked back at her.

"Is this how you treat all your patients, Dr. Ziegler?" Fareeha smirked and Angela gently shook the woman's head as she still held her chin.

"Only the stubborn ones."

"In that case, I can only be thankful for waking up to an Angel in my arms. If only I were so lucky every morning." Angela had the decency to blush, partly from embarrassment at having accosted her own patient and partly because she loved feeling Fareeha next to her and now underneath her. It was a unique and pleasurable experience. She went to move off of Fareeha only to have the arm around her waist tighten in a vice-like grip.

"Stay."

"I really shouldn't. Now that you're awake I need to follow up with your scans and -" Fareeha brought her other hand up and laid her fingers against Angela's lips and she fell silent.

"Stay. All of that can be taken care of later. Right now I just want to get my bearings before the whole team comes crashing into the medbay." Fareeha then did the unexpected and gently pushed Angela's head back down onto her chest. Angela could do nothing to resist and found herself snuggled firmly next to Fareeha again. Fareeha laid her head on Angela's and asked her to catch her up on everything that happened.

Relief flooded Angela's chest and she choked back the tears and sobs that wanted to tear from her. That could wait until later when she was alone. She focused on Fareeha. Her scent, her touch and her strength as she tried to compose herself lest she worry the Egyptian. Fareeha's hand resumed its gentle ministrations on her lower back which helped Angela as she began to recount the whole horrid story.

To her credit, Fareeha simply listened and continued to soothe Angela as her hand began tracing a path up and down Angela's back. A delicious shiver rippled through her body and settled firmly in the pit of Angela's stomach. Fareeha, unaware of the effect she had on her, had asked if she was alright. Blushing furiously and glad that Fareeha could not see her face, she quickly rattled off a lame excuse about the coldness of the room. Fareeha had gathered her closer at that and Angela cursed both her good fortune and rotten luck. Much longer of this treatment and she wouldn't be able to hide the physical reaction she was having to the soldier.

"That's the whole tale. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't recover." Angela's fingers had started tracing small circles on Fareeha's waist.

"I'm tougher than I look. That and I trusted you wouldn't let me die." Angela frowned. She was both pleased with the Egyptian's trust in her and annoyed that she would ever risk her life like that.

"Don't ever do that again, Fareeha. I swear if you ever pull something like that, I'll bring you back to life just so I can strangle the life out of you." For emphasis, she pinched a tinder bit of skin on the woman's waistline and yelped. She chuckled and grabbing Angela's hand, brought it up and trapped it against her chest.

"It needed to be done. We had no way of knowing what state the others were in and they needed you. From what you've told me, Reinhardt would be dead without your help." The gravity of the truth settled in her stomach like a lead weight. If something like this happened again, she would never be able to save them all.

"I know but you could have died. You did die, Fareeha. You needed me and I just left!" Angela tucked her head into the Egyptian's neck and cursed herself when tears began to run down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Angela. This is a risk we face because of what we do. We put our lives on the line every day. That won't change tomorrow. All we can do is try and do better, and watch out for each other." Fareeha kissed the top of her head and the hand on her back splayed wide to gather her closer.

"Fareeha, you flatlined. You were gone and I almost couldn't get you back. I never want to experience that again." A warm hand cupped her face and turned it upwards so the soldier could look into Angela's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I'm sorry I ever put you through that." Fareeha's thumb gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again. Promise me, schatz."

"Angela, you know I can't. All I can do is promise to try. When I saw you flying off, all I could think was how lucky I was that you would be the last thing I saw before I die. I know it's a morbid thought but I knew what I was getting into when I joined the Army and again when I joined Overwatch." Fareeha brought Angela's hand up and kissed her palm, pleasure and warmth spread from the spot, and down her arm.

"You and your stubborn nature will be the death of me." Angela could feel Fareeha's lips spread into a smile against the skin of her palm and she had the urge to pinch the cheeky woman once more. Fareeha's brow drew together in consternation. Angela arched her own in question.

"What does 'schatz' mean?"

A blush spread from her chest, up her neck and to her face. She fumbled for a response as she extricated herself from the bed and began looking for an escape.

"Angela, what- is that my shirt?" Angela was sure Fareeha could read the embarrassment and guilt on her face like a book. The Egyptian tossed the covers back and unsteadily sat up, long legs dangling from the edge of the bed. Like a hawk tracking prey, her eyes never left Angela's. She was torn between wanting to run away from the intense gaze that would surely see the truth and wanting to rush to the woman's side and help her.

Luckily, she was saved from answering when Lena burst into the medbay. Her loud and boisterous nature only grew when she realized that Fareeha was awake. It wasn't long before the rest of the team had gathered in the medbay, all excitedly hovering around the Egyptian and trying to catch her up on the latest news going around the base.

Angela took the opportunity to slink away and she admitted that, yes, she was slinking away to avoid having to face the truth. She had put off doing laundry and Fareeha would soon discover the extent of her crime when she looked through her drawers and found them mostly empty.

Angela would have to face her sooner or later but that didn't mean that old habits died easily. Thinking back to how it felt to be held by the woman she loved, she was hopeful. Then again, what if Fareeha didn't feel the same? Angela was sure that what they had went beyond friendship but what they did have also didn't equate to being in a relationship.

What exactly were they and how was she going to begin broaching the subject with the object of her affection? Looking down at the stolen shirt she was wearing and the questions Fareeha had asked, she was certain that she would soon have to answer to it all. Angela would speak to her about it but not this morning.

Yes, it was best to let Fareeha recover and get acclimated to a routine before speaking to her. That could take a few days, maybe a week. By then, Angela would have worked up the courage to speak with the Egyptian. Angela cursed under her breath.

"Der Drückeberger!"

Note: Thank you for reading. This is the conclusion to Just a Scratch. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I don't know if I'll write a continuation of this but I'm keeping it in mind.


End file.
